Shadebuster !
by DameLaffa
Summary: Traduction d'une fanfic americaine du même nom écrite par The Green Pilgrim. Eragon a une proposition professionelle à présenter à Arya...


SHADEBUSTERS!

Eragon souleva l'ouverture de la tente d'Arya et se précipita avec excitation à l'intérieur. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas un plan très réfléchis-la bataille de Feinster n'avait eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt, et l'elfe espérait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Dérangée dans son demi-sommeil, elle se retourna sur son lit et le transperça d'un regard assassin. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, irritée par la fatigue, sans doute, plutôt que vraiment en colère contre Eragon.

Eragon était choqué et plutôt embarrassé à la vue d'une Arya vêtue d'une simple, fine et pale chemise de nuit et il senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. La princesse, toutefois, était aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Bon Dieu, pourquoi la cérémonie du Serment du Sang ne lui avait pas apporté la capacité des elfes à ne pas rougir en plus de leur force et leur vitesse ?

Reprenant ses esprit, Eragon lui fit un grand sourire et annonça : "Arya, j'ai une proposition à te faire !"

Arya grogna et se retourna de façon à ce que le jeune homme soit face à son dos. « Pour la dernière fois, Eragon, Je ne sortirais pas avec toi. »

Eragon resta coi pendant environ une minute et demi, temps pendant lequel Arya l'ignora superbement. Finalement, il déclara : « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander, mais merci quand même. Tu vois, tu ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Plus du tout du tout, tu sais. »

Consciente, peut être, que ce ne serait pas si facile de se débarrasser de lui, Arya soupira et s'assit. Sa chemise de nuit ne couvrait que le haut de ses cuisses et pendant quelques instants, le dragonnier eut quelques difficultés à respirer.

"Bien sûr, je ne t'intéresse plus du tout", répondit-elle. Il était évident qu'elle se moquait de lui. « Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler? » Sa voix devint un peu plus sympathique. « Brom ? L'eldunari ? »

"Quoi ?" demanda Eragon, ses sourcils se fronçant comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ces deux mots de sa vie. Puis leur signification traversa son esprit et il s'exclama soudain : « oh, non ! Désolé, non, ce n'est pas du tout à propos de ça. J'étais en fait en train de penser à quelque chose que toi et moi pourrions faire, après la fin de cette guerre et tout ça. Un truc histoire d'économiser un peu d'argent, tu vois ? »

Maintenant, c'était Arya qui était complètement prise au dépourvu. « Economiser un peu d'argent ? » répéta-t-elle, consternée. « Eragon, tu est le dernier dragonnier libre d'Alagaësia, et je suis la fille de la reine des elfes. N'importe lequel d'entre nous, et surtout toi, j'imagine, n'a qu'à le demander pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désire ! »

"Bon, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à propos d'argent," dit Eragon, balayant ses objections. « C'est plutôt à propos de toi et moi. Les compétences que nous avons. Des compétences que, je pense, nous devrions utiliser."

Arya détestai avoir à l'admettre, mais elle était curieuse. « Et quel genre de compétences ? »

"Le meurtre d'Ombres !" cria Eragon avec excitation, remuant ses bras pour la convaincre et exprimer son excitation. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Arya était muette, ce qui donna malheureusement l'occasion au jeune homme de continuer à babiller.

« Voilà comment je vois ça, d'accord ? D'abord, qui, à ta connaissance, a déjà tué un Ombre et vit encore pour en parler ? Toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous l'avons fait DEUX FOIS. Donc je pensais qu'on pourrait, genre, partir sur les routes et aller un peu partout pour débarrasser les gens de ces démons. Il y a probablement beaucoup d'Ombres qui n'ont pas été tué parce qu'ils sont tellement effrayant et tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arya pris plusieurs profondes inspirations puis dit, lentement et prudemment : "Qu'en pense Saphira ?"La dragonne était sage, elle raisonnerait sans doute Eragon et le ferait renoncer à ce projet idiot…

Eragon haussa simplement les épaules. « Saphira est totalement d'accord », répondit-il, « Elle adore tuer des choses ! »

Arya compta jusqu'à mille dans sa tête, ce que les elfes sont capables de faire très rapidement, respira de nouveau profondément et dit : « eh bien, c'est simplement… merveilleux. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous inquiéter de finir cette bataille avant de planifier celles qui nous attendent, d'accord ? Souvient-toi, tu es censé réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer les cœurs de Galbatorix… »

"Oh oui, bien sûr" dit Eragon, qui l'avait de toute évidence oublié avant qu'Arya ne le lui rappelle. « Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller travailler là-dessus, alors… »

"Oui, tu ferais mieux," répliqua Arya. Elle le regarda sortir de sa tente puis s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit. Eragon pouvait être tellement stupide, parfois. Il était plutôt mignon, en même temps…

_Deux ans__ plus__ tard__…_

"Whoohoo !" cria Eragon, tout son corps palpitant avec exaltation. Il essaya de sauter, emporté par son l'excitation, mais trébucha maladroitement sur sa cheville. Elle s'était cassée pendant la bataille et il n'avait pas eu assez d'énergie pour la soigner complètement. Quand il essaya de marcher, il boita, mais cela n'eut aucune incidence sur son sourire.

En fait, l'ensemble du groupe était en mauvais état. Les écailles de Saphira semblaient roussies, ce qui aurait été embarrassant pour elle si elle n'avait pas partagé l'enthousiasme d'Eragon, et Arya, qui se tenait quelques pas devant eux, saignait abondamment d'une entaille au flanc. De toute évidence, elle ne partageait l'enthousiasme de ses compagnons.

"C'était grandiose !" dit Eragon avec allégresse, boitant le long du chemin sans remarquer l'humeur d'Arya. Puis il prit une respiration profonde et cria _« QUI ALLEZ VOUS APPELER ? »_

Immédiatement, Saphira répondit : _LES CHASSEURS D'OMBRES_ !

L'elfe pinça les lèvres avec raideur et garda sa bouche hermétiquement fermée. Eragon trottina inégalement jusqu'à elle, murmurant des « ow » chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait sur sa mauvaise jambe, et s'exclama : « aller, Arya ! Dit la devise ! »

"Je ne le ferais pas," siffla Arya entre ses dents. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une devise, à mon humble avis. Et ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de la crier si fort lorsque nous essayions de prendre l'Ombre par surprise. » Elle fit une pause et regarda Eragon avec des yeux tellement chargés de colère qu'ils auraient pu lui percer des trous dans le crane s'il n'avait pas été protégé par sa propre étourderie. « Quel était, dis le moi je te prie, l'utilité de cacher notre présence en fermant nos esprits si tu allais simplement t'approcher de lui et hurler _Qui allez vous appeler ?_ le plus fort possible ? » Elle prononça le slogan dans une passable imitation d'Eragon. La moquerie passa par-dessus la tête du dragonnier.

"Nous _avons_ besoin d'un slogan, Arya. » Il _tss_qua tranquillement pour lui-même avant de dire, « Honnêtement, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles _je_ suis le chef ». Il tenta de caracoler à l'avant de leur petit groupe, mais fut stopper par sa blessure et, à la place, il cria une fois de plus un grand _« QUI ALLEZ VOUS APPELER ? »_

Au grand déplaisir et à l'incrédulité d'Arya, il y eut deux réponses de _SHADEBUSTERS !_ Une de la part de Saphira et une autre de Glaedr, dont l'Eldunari était, par mesure de sécurité, resté dans l'un des sacs pendus à la selle de la dragonne.

"Et pourquoi _Chasseur_ d'ombres ?" demanda Arya, réalisant déjà qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas gagner. « Les gens nous appellent _Tueurs_ d'Ombres, pas _Chasseurs_ d'Ombres. Je pense que ça sonne beaucoup mieux. »

« Arya, Arya, Arya, » dit Eragon, toujours avec ce ton condescendant qui donnait envie à l'elfe de le frapper en pleine figure. « Tueur d'Ombres, ça fait beaucoup épique. Trop _il était une fois_. Mais Chasseur d'ombres ? C'est accessible. C'est cool. C'est comme_, ouais, je fais ça absolument tout le temps_. Tu comprends ?"

Maintenant, Arya avançait assez lentement pour qu'Eragon puisse la dépasser, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à marcher à côté de lui. Elle sentait grandir en elle le vertige dû à la perte de sang, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son humeur. Elle entra en contact avec l'esprit de Glaedr et demanda : _quel est donc votre problème ? Je pensais que vous seriez de mon côté dans toute cette folie !_

Glaedr, dont il émanait toujours une calme et rassurante présence, lui donna une réponse mesurée. _Ma dame, j'ai un jour été un grand et puissant dragon, un guerrier dans la liberté du ciel. Je suis maintenant une pierre dans un sac à dos. Je frappe là où je peux._

Arya shoota dans une Pierre, puis jura dans sa barbe alors que la douleur se propageait depuis son pied. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions tous aller faire ça simplement parce qu'Eragon en a envie. Pourquoi obtient-il toujours tout ce qu'il veut ?_

_Eh bien, _répondit Glaedr_, il a tué Galbatorix et a à lui tout seul sauvé le monde du mal et de l'esclavage. _Comme il sentait que ce raisonnement accentuait l'abattement d'Arya, il ajouta_ : et je ne dirais pas qu'il obtient TOUT ce qu'il veut…_

"Hey, Arya !", appela Eragon, "Ca te dit de sortir avec moi ?"

« Certainement pas, » répondit Arya. Elle sourit mentalement à Glaedr. _Non, pas tout. _


End file.
